


Work From Home

by WhiteTigresss



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, I don't know why I wrote this, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTigresss/pseuds/WhiteTigresss
Summary: Lauren won't just let Camila focus on her show.





	Work From Home

"Camila! You've got 45 to go!" One of her producers warned.

  
"Ok!" The singer nodded as her makeup team gave a few last touches to her chapped lips. That would be the last show of her first album and Camila couldn't be more exhausted. Touring around the country was tiring and she almost gave up halfway. Meanwhile, her management kept trying to boost her confidence:

  
"You were Fifth Harmony's soul, Camila!"

  
She hated those prep talks. She hated when people treated her as if she were better than the other girls since Demi Lovato made that unnecessary comment in The X Factor. In Camila's opinion, all the girls in Fifth Harmony were special. Maybe that's why she had been so insecure about touring alone for the first time. There would be no more Normani killing those dance moves, no more Dinah joking around and no more Ally acting like she was her mom.

  
There would be no more Lauren sharing the stage with her.

  
Maybe that's what affected Camila the most, but that was a totally different subject. Lauren was really hurt when Camila told her she would be leaving the band to go solo. She knew Lauren blamed herself. Lauren thought she was quitting the band because of their relationship and Camila couldn't lie: it was a factor. Falling in love with Lauren was the most incredible thing that's ever happened to her and Camila would never regret them. However, their relationship was full of ups and downs and that instability affected the group's performance. The blame was not only on Lauren, who didn't want to assume their relationship publicly; the blame was on Camila as well, who made Lauren jealous out of spite only. Above all, the blame was on their management, who always sent them hints of how they were going to lose everything if they came out to the public.

  
Lauren was a factor, but not the only one. After all, they hadn't been in a serious relationship when Camila left the band. They hooked up only when they wanted to, taking things in their own rhythm. It was supposed to be an open relationship, but, as Dinah described, it turned out they were dating without actually dating. This fragile relationship burned out as soon as Camila told Lauren about her leaving the band. They couldn't ever be seen in public anymore (and the passive-aggressive message on Fifth Harmony's social media accounts was enough proof of that, though Camila knew the girls hadn't written a word of that message). Each and every chance of them being in a real relationship ended in that moment. Camila had visited the girls since then – away from the cameras, of course – and Lauren had been distant. They only talked out of convenience and none of them had the time or the guts to mend their relationship.

  
But Camila couldn't lose hope. This was your dream, those were her songs. Everything was so different from when she was in Fifth Harmony. Instead of having to accept things she didn't agree with, Camila was now sure that her first album was totally her. There was no need for lyrics with double meaning or sexualized dances.

  
Camila's phone vibrated, cutting her thoughts short. It was probably her mother or Sofi wishing her good luck. Camila's family always did that and she loved those inspiring messages. But it wasn't her family now.

  
It was Lauren.

 

_I ain't worry about nothing_

 

It was the first message Camila got from Lauren since she left Fifth Harmony. What a weird text. Camila was hoping for a ‘hi', maybe Lauren calling her bad names, but not some random phrase. Lauren was either drunk or high – probably both.

 

_Lauren?_

 

Her fingers itched to text ‘Lolo?' instead, but Camila chose to be cautious because she didn't know what state of mind Lauren was in.  
Lauren's answer was even stranger:

 

_I ain't wearing na nada_

 

Camila immediately remembered "Work From Home", one of Fifth Harmony's top songs. Even so, Lauren texting her random lyrics was still weird as fuck. She was definitely drunk or high.

  
Three dots popped up on her screen e and Camila waited for Lauren's text before answering her. Who knows, maybe Lauren just text those lyrics to call her attention and then they would proceed to an actual conversation? That possibility was way better than a not-so-sober Lauren texting her just because.

  
But it was not a text. It was a pic. Camila's mouth hung open. It was not just a pic.

  
Lauren Jauregui was fucking naked.

  
Holy shit!

  
Camila remembered one time when they were still dating that she almost sent Lauren a pic of her naked. Lauren freaked out because she was afraid that their phones might be hacked and the pictures might be spread all over the Internet. Well, Lauren wasn't afraid of hackers today. What made her change her mind?

  
Oh, but those were Lauren's boobs, that's for sure. Of course Camila knew of those things; her favorite thing to do used to be exploring Lauren's body. Camila knows each detail and perfection of her muse.

  
Camila was not going to focus on her performance today.

 

_Lauren, wtf????_

 

Camila expected an answer at the same time she considered turning off her phone and shove it inside her purse. Lauren would drive her insane, that Camila knew for sure.

  
The reply came fast.

 

_I'm sitting pretty impatient, but I know you gotta_

 

Lauren sent another pic, her hand down on her stomach with a very clear destination. Camila bit her lips, wishing she could get away right now only so she could watch the show Lauren was putting on for her. Damn, Camila, you gotta focus! What's your setlist?!

 

_Lauren, my show starts in 10. Gotta focus._

 

Apparently, Lauren ignored her text and continued to provoke her.

 

_Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder_

 

Camila rolled her eyes. Lauren didn't even have to tell Camila that her intention era was to make the other woman's job impossible. This teasing was tortuous, especially after Lauren's next pic: her right hand over her black, lacy thong – Camila's favorite.

Her knees almost faltered, her mouth was dry and her heart was beating too fast. Camila was dying to remove Lauren's underwear with her teeth and have her way with the green-eyed girl.  
  
_Lauren, stop it!!!_

 

Another text, another lyric, another pic:

 

_I'm sending pic after pic, I'mma get you fired_

 

Camila dropped her phone and jumped back. Holy crap, Lauren sent a pic of her pussy.

  
Shit!

  
Camila ran a hand through her hair and looked back at the picture again. Lauren's pussy was quite a sight. So pink, so wet, so ready for Camila's touch.

  
"Camila?" Her manager showed up at the door "Are you okay?"

  
"Y-Yes," Camila crouched in front of her phone so her manager couldn't see the picture on her phone. That was a sight for Camila only.

  
"The show starts in 5, alright?"

  
"Okay!"

  
As soon as her manager left, Camila picked up her phone and typed quickly:

_Lauren, what r u doing? I got a show RIGHT NOW!!!_

 

_I know you're always on the night shift, but I can't stand these nights alone_

  
  
Then Lauren sent a video of her touching herself. Ten seconds of Lauren playing with her own clit. Holy crap!

  
Camila was sure she wouldn't finish her show.

  
Instead of waiting for Camila's reply, Lauren sent her another lyric:

  
  
_And I don't need no explanation cause baby you're the boss at home_

 

Camila's heart jumped straight out of her heart. She was dead on the floor, overflowing with anger and sexual desire. So, Camila lost her mind and called Lauren. The brunette picked up on the first ring.

  
"Lauren, stop it!"

  
To push Camila's buttons, Lauren begins to sing on the phone:

"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work

  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work"

 

Lauren sand the last ‘work' in a higher tone than usual and Camila noticed that her breathing had picked up. Holy fuck, she was masturbating while singing on the phone!

 

"You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work"

 

Lauren breathed heavily before each ‘work', making Camila shiver uncontrollably.

 

"Ah! L-Let my body do the work"

 

That moan made Camila's hands shake with lust. She wished she could shove her hand in her underwear and fuck herself to the sound of Lauren's voice. Or, better yet, she wanted to run to Lauren's apartment and make her moan in a way only Camila could.

 

"W-We can work from home"

Lauren stops singing and moans loudly:

  
"Camz, fuck me harder, please!"

  
Camila was completely hypnotized. Screw her show, she needed to hear Lauren coming. She needed to see Lauren coming, preferably on her fingers or her mouth. When she was about to tell Lauren how to touch herself, her manager suddenly appeared and screamed:

  
"Camila, turn off that phone and get your ass on stage right now!! Your fans are waiting for you!!" He left as soon as he arrived, but his presence was enough to bring Camila back to her reality.

  
"I gotta go, my show is starting!!"

  
And she turned off her phone so as to not fall for Lauren Jauregui again.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Camila got in her car and slammed the door. That performance wasn't one of her best, but it was not her fault. It was Lauren's. Those green eyes had been haunting her mind and all that teasing from before rid Camila of her sanity. She lost her focus during the show a few times and her legs were shaking. There was an uncomfortable feeling in between her legs that surely was crueler than any sex strike in history. Camila probably had the worst case of female blue balls ever accounted for.  
Frustrated with Lauren and herself, Camila almost ripped the zipper of her purse when she opened it to fetch her phone. She turned on the device and saw no notification from Lauren. At that moment, Camila didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. She listened to her heart and recklessly put Lauren's address on her GPS. She wanted to confront Lauren, she wanted answers. No, she didn't want to have sex with her (or at least that's what her brain reasoned. Her pussy, on the other hand, wanted something else).

  
She didn't take long to get to Lauren's apartment much because she broke the speed limit at least three times. Fifteen minutes later, Camila was standing outside Lauren's building. The concierge recognized her immediately and let her in without many questions. That man must be a Camren shipper. Oh, if things weren't so complicated!

  
"Lauren?" Camila hesitantly knocked on the door, but no one answered. Obviously, no one would: it was almost two in the morning and Lauren must be sleeping. Well, at least one of them managed to sleep tonight. In her last attempt, Camila turned the doorknob and opened the door inadvertently. Oh, she was so going to scold Lauren for sleeping with her door open later.

  
There was no one in the living room and in the kitchen, so Lauren could only be in her bedroom. The green-eyed woman was probably dreaming already and Camila was just making a fool of herself. Not to mention, barging into your ex's apartment at two in the morning was a little creepy.

  
"Lauren?" Camila called again by the door of the other woman's bedroom. Lauren was sleeping soundly, hugging her pillow with the sheets draped around her naked body.

Camila saw Lauren's black lacy underwear on the floor and bit her lips with wanton.

  
"Camz?" Lauren called, her voice charged with sleep, "Is that you?"

  
"Yes, that's me," Camila entered the bedroom and sat on the edge of Lauren's bed.

  
"I thought you wouldn't come," Lauren rubbed her eyes and sat, ignoring her nudity and its effect on Camila. Quite the opposite: she ran a hand through her hair and smiled sensually, making Camila's heart race again.

  
"Your door was open," Camila commented, trying to ignore the sexual tension in the air, "You should close your door at night, Lauren."

  
"I left it open so you could come in," Lauren smiled like a vixen again and pulled the sheets away from her legs, exposing them. She had caught Camila staring at her legs in interviews too many times to forget the effect they had on the Cuban girl.

  
Camila's eyes wandered by Lauren's legs and she almost let her mouth hang open. But, no, she couldn't lose her focus and let the other woman win this battle.

  
"Lauren, what were those texts right before the show?!"

  
The green-eyed woman smiled naughtily, "I missed you."

  
"You haven't spoken to me for a year and then you sent me those texts?!"

  
Lauren shot up an eyebrow, "Did you like it, Camz?"

  
Camila rolled her eyes and got up. Of course she did like it. Fucking hell, she almost bailed on her show to be with Lauren. The throbbing between her legs was too strong to ignore. On the other hand, Camila couldn't understand Lauren. Was she teasing her? Was it only a booty call? Camila was tired of those games.

  
"I just wanna know why you did that, Lauren. Why?"

  
"I think it's kinda obvious," Lauren smirked, "You know the meaning behind those lyrics, Camz."

  
Of course Camila knew the meaning of "Work From Home". Everybody knew.

  
"You want to have sex with me?"

  
"You used to smarter than that, Camz," The brunette smirked.

  
"Lauren, stop it!" Camila snorted, "I'm tired of this!"

  
Lauren's face fell and she frowned, "Camila, it's okay if you don't want to. You didn't have to drive all the way here."

  
"No, Lauren! You think we can just fuck and everything is gonna be okay! Well, we've tried that and you broke me because you're not just a casual fuck to me!"

  
Lauren held Camila's hand and whispered, "You are not a casual fuck to me either, Camz," And she pulled her close, kissing her neck softly.

  
"Lauren," Camila whispered, "I want something serious with you."

  
"Me too," Lauren replied, massaging the back of Camila's neck.

  
"Good," Camila almost slapped herself at how awkward she sounded. Biting her lip, she slowly leaned in and captured Lauren's lips with her own. Instinctively, she pushed Lauren back onto the mattress, but the other girl placed a hand on her chest and pushed her away slightly.

  
"Take off your dress," Lauren asked and Camila stepped back on her heels to undress, her movements deliberately slow.

  
Once she was naked, Camila crawled back on top of Lauren and smiled when the other woman gasped upon seeing her body.

  
"Take off those sheets," Camila shot back and Lauren pressed the sheets even tighter against her chest. Camila frowned. Was Lauren ashamed? She doesn't think so, judging by the way Lauren is smirking. This is just another part of the game. Their game.

  
"You'll have to work for that, Camz."

  
"You'll keep teasing me?" Camila smiled.

  
"Do you think it was easy to come without you, Camzi?" Lauren shot back.

  
"Did you?"

  
"No, I didn't," She confessed, "When you hung up, I couldn't keep going. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

  
"You know I always come back to you, Lolo," Camila used the nickname and was rewarded with a kiss.

  
"Now, less talking and more working!" Lauren slapped her ass playfully.

  
Camila nodded and began to explore the body she knew and loved.

* * *

 

"Harder, Camz" Lauren moaned in her ear. Camila bit her lip and moved her hand faster. Her fingers were inside Lauren and Lauren's fingers were inside her. And as much as Camila knew they wouldn't last, she refused to come before seeing Lauren naked. Her lover still had the sheets wrapped around her body and Camila was dying to see Lauren's body and paint it with kisses.

  
"Lo!" Camila moaned as she curled her fingers, "Let me see you, please!"

  
Lauren's body arched and her breathing sagged. Even so, she managed to nod to the woman on top of her. Then, Camila ripped the sheets away from Lauren's glorious body, almost tearing it with her impatient hands.

  
"Finally!" She smiled in relief and put her mouth to work on Lauren's boobs with long licks and soft bites. Oh, how she missed those wonderful tits!

  
"Camz!" Lauren panted. Camila's tongue was driving her crazy and she knew how much Camila liked tits… especially hers, "I'm gonna come!"

  
Camila smiled proudly, "So come for me, Lolo!"

  
"Fuck!" Camila's fingers pressed on her sweet spot and she was in heaven. Nobody made her come like Camila did. No one, "Camz!"

  
Lauren came and was out of it for a few moments while she tried to control her breathing and get her heart to beat on an acceptable speed. Then, she noticed that Camila's fingers had sneaked out of her to touch her face gently.

  
"You're so beautiful like this, Lolo," Camila kissed her forehead gingerly.

  
"You drive me crazy, Camz," Lauren touched Camila's face as well.

  
"Now you know how I felt during the show."

  
Lauren laughed, "Did I disturb you much?"

  
"I couldn't think of anything but you."

  
Lauren then realized Camila hadn't come yet even though her fingers were still inside her. Taking pity of the woman on top of her, Lauren began to move her fingers again.

  
"Lo!" Camila whispered.

  
"I owe you an orgasm, Camz."

  
Camila adjusted their position, placing one knee on each side of Lauren's hips. The green-eyed woman played thumbed her clit and Camila couldn't hold back any longer. She let herself go, riding Lauren without a hint of shame. Lauren, of course, was loving all of it.

  
"Camz, you're so beautiful!"

  
"Lo," Camila moaned, "I-I'm so c-close!"

  
Lauren curled her fingers inside Camila, making her come on top of her. Camila slumped on Lauren, quietly asking for the physical intimacy they used to share when they were younger. Besides, Lauren's tits were very comfortable and her heartbeat was soothing.

  
"Camz?" Lauren played with her hair, "Is everything okay?"

  
"Yeah," Camila nodded on her chest, "Just let me catch my breath."

  
Lauren smiled proudly and squeezed Camila in her arms, "Do you wanna sleep here tonight?"

  
Camila chuckled, "Lauren, do you think I'm in any condition to drive after that orgasm you gave me? Besides, I missed your boobs!"

  
"I can tell."

  
Camila smiled quietly, just like she did when they were fifteen, "I missed cuddling with you," With that, Camila hugged Lauren back and threw a leg over her hip.

  
"Camz, you've got the best koala hugs in the world!"

  
Camila stole another kiss from Lauren before falling asleep on those soft tits.

* * *

  
  
"Lauren! Lauren!" Dinah called her friend from outside the apartment. The girls were supposed to record Fifth Harmony's voice tracks today, but Lauren hadn't shown up on time and didn't take their calls. As they were worried about her, Ally, Dinah, and Normani decided to show up at Lauren's to see what was up.

  
"Why did she leave her door open?" Normani frowned.

  
"Someone might have broken in!" Ally suggested with a little bit of panic in her voice.

  
"Ally, chill!" Normani put a hand on her shoulder, "If someone had broken in, everybody would've heard of it already."

  
"That's right," Dinah nodded, "And the burglar would've lost their eyes because Lauser wouldn't take this shit!"

  
"You're right," Ally relaxed, "Even so, we need to know what's happening."

  
"Yup! I'll take a pic of Lo sleeping and post it on the gram!" - Dinah cackled evilly.

  
"And then you'll lose your fingers," Normani rolled her eyes at Dinah's childish ways.

  
The three of them slowly walked into Lauren's place but saw no sign of her in the kitchen or the living room.

  
"Woah, she must be really out!" Ally said.

  
"Yeah, and she deserves a water bucket on the head," Normani replied.

  
"C'mon, girls!" Dinah dragged Mani and Ally to Lauren's room, "Let's kick her lazy ass!"

  
They almost dropped dead on the floor when they saw Lauren cuddling with… Camila! Lauren was lying on her side, wrapped up in the sheets, as Camila held her from behind with her typical koala hugs. They were both naked.

  
"Oh-!" Normani was about to scream, but Ally covered her mouth with her hand.

  
"Let them sleep!" Ally whispered to Normani but forgot about Dinah.

  
"Thank God, they made up!"

  
Then, Lauren stirred and opened her eyes, not realizing yet that her friends were watching that scene from the doorstep.

  
"Do you see what you did?!" Ally scolded silently, "Lauren's about to kill us right now!"

  
The green-eyed singer grabbed her phone and realized she was late for the recording. She tries to escape from Camila's deadly embrace but fails miserably.

  
"Camz," Lauren gently muffled the Cuban's brown hair, "Wake up! I need to go to work!"

  
"Lolo, let me sleep," Camila whined and nuzzled her neck, "You smell so good..."

  
Ally can't control Normani this time:

  
"OH MY GOD, LAUREN SMELLS GOOD!"

  
Lauren immediately sat up, her face whiter than a sheet of paper. Ally, Dinah, and Normani were standing at her bedroom door. Ally, Dinah e Normani have seen her with Camila.

  
"Lolo, is everything alright?" Camila sat up behind Lauren, rubbing her eyes lazily before taking notice that they weren't alone in Lauren's bedroom. Instead of getting embarrassed, Camila only smiled and peppered kisses on Lauren's neck.

  
"W-What are you doing here?" Lauren asked in a mix of anger and self-consciousness.

  
"W-We didn't mean to interrupt," Ally stuttered.

  
"You were late for the recording and we came to see what was going on," Normani answered with ease,"We've pictured tons of scenarios, but none of them involved Camila on your bed."

  
Lauren blushed and Camila giggled, "Hello to you too, Mani!"

  
"Chancho, I'd love to go over there and give you a hug, but you need to take two showers and put your goddamn clothes on first!" Dinah waved from afar.

  
"Text you later, China," Camila winked back.

  
"Well..." Ally took a deep breath and tried to figure out a way to leave, "I'll tell them your car broke down and that you'll be in studio soon. See you there, Lauren. And it's good to see you again, Mila!" Then, she dragged Dinah and Normani out of the bedroom and the three of them left the apartment giggling.

  
As soon as they left, Lauren hid her face in the sheets and cried:

  
"Shit! I can't believe this happened!"

  
"Are you ashamed of us, Lauren?" Camila winked and asked, half joking and half serious.

  
"No," Lauren shook her head "I just didn't want them to find out this way. And I definitely didn't want them to see you naked."

  
"No problems, Lol," Camila kissed her cheek gently, "Mani and Dinah loved the sight, but I think we've scarred Ally for life."

  
Lauren cracked a smile, "Absolutely."

  
So, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as their breathing quietly matched.

  
"I have to go, Camz," Lauren sighed and broke the silence.

  
Camila kissed her, "Let me drive you."

  
Lauren smiled, "The media is gonna love watching me get out of your car."

  
Camila smirked, "Lolo, I think they already heard you screaming my name last night."

  
"Camz, shut up!"

 


End file.
